


The coin collector

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, second perspn pov, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: almost done lads
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The coin collector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You collect coins.

Pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, and the occasional dollar coin.

Every day you go out and pick up coin after coin.

You place them in your bucket, which grows heavier by the hour.

You've gotten much stronger because of this.

You don't want to think about it.

When you get home at night, you sort the coins by year.

It covers the floor of your apartment.

You don't care.

You might have gone a little crazy.

You don't care.

It keeps you busy, gives you something to do.

You wake up again.

You grab your bucket and kiss the baby plushie goodbye.

The baby's name is Yuto.

You care for him like he is your son.

You talk to him.

You've definitely gone crazy.

While you're out, you see a bank.

There are coins in a bank.

You shake your head.

You can't rob a bank.

Well, are you actually robbing a bank if no one uses it?

No, you are not, you decide.

It's quiet in the bank.

You dig out coin after coin.

This might be the best day ever.

You hear a growl.

You pause and spot a zombie coming up to the counter.

"Thanks for coming to TD bank, how may I help you today?"

It's the dumbest thing you've ever said.

The zombie doesn't like it either and lunges across the counter.

After, you dig around in the pockets of the zombie's clothes.

And you strike gold.

You pull out a 5 cent euro.

It's the first time you've found one of them.

And you cheer in the bank and it echoes throughout the empty city.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> almost done lads


End file.
